Skull/Halo 2
skull appears identical to these.]] Summary A Skull in Halo 2 is an easter egg left in by Bungie to make the game more challenging or interesting, or to unlock potentials that would otherwise remain hidden. There is no information text to wield a skull, as there is with a weapon, but it can be picked up just the same, and it's effect, ranging from making the game extremely difficult to letting one grenade jump higher than ever before, lasts until the XBox is restarted, but do nothing in non-campaign split-screen. These skulls are hidden very far out of the normal path of the level, sometimes even backwards. Every skull except the Blind Skull, Assassin Skull, and the Envy Skull, although Assassin and Envy have no effect on other difficulties, are only available in Legendary Difficulty. The Blind skull is a very handy tool when recording video, and therefore is very easy to activate. Note: These items are not actually part of the Halo universe, but are just tidbits Bungie left in Halo 2. Also, they are technically not skulls, as they all are missing the lower jaw. They are actually craniums - But only a gay person would point out something so extremely trivial. Skulls video Bungie podcast ep1 Status: Confirmed Trivia: The skull is named after a Sergeant Johnson quote sometimes heard in Assault on the Control Room: "I would have been your daddy, but the dog beat me over the fence!" Sergeant Stacker also occasionally says this on the Silent Cartographer. The first chapter of Assault on the Control Room is also named "I Would Have Been Your Daddy." Iron Level: High Charity Directions: When you enter the final (the second) Gravity Lift, look up. A skull will pass through you extremely quickly so you must start holding X a bit before you actually pass it to grab hold of it. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: When playing co-op, if either player dies the game restarts you at your last checkpoint. On other sites it may say "also allies immune to melee attacks" that is false. Status: Confirmed Mythic Level: Sacred Icon Directions: There is a semi outdoor area which has the same type of area right next to it. There is an Enforcer in front of each one. Go past this area and down the piston and you'll be in a vary dark and dank Flood infested area. There's a stack of 6 or 7 boxes as you enter the room. Use them to jump up to the landing above. There are a handful of alcoves on your right hand side. The skull is in the third alcove, floating above a dead human Flood. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: Enemies have more health and shielding, and are therefore harder to kill. Note: health and shielding increase more as the enemies rise in rank. A red Grunt will not gain as much health as a white Grunt. Similarly, a blue minor Elite will gain a small bit of health, but a white SpecOps Elite will gain a ridiculous amount of both shielding and health, to the point that a Plasma Overcharge won't drop their shields even halfway. Besides that, it also makes your allies gain a small bit of health. Status: Confirmed Sputnik Level: Quarantine Zone Directions: From the start of the level, turn directly around, and you should see a tunnel. Head into the tunnel and go straight until you exit the tunnel. Go straight across the open area, and you'll come across a broken pipe tunnel on your right. Straight in front of you you should see a small ledge running across the wall, above the green pit. Carefully get onto that small ledge and walk all the way to the end of the ledge to find the Sputnik skull. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: The mass of certain objects is severely reduced, making them fly farther when smacked with a melee hit, or when they are near an explosion. Weapon damage seems to have strengthened slightly. It also has the added effect of making enemies turn around when you hit them, allowing you to kill them in two hits. With the Sputnik Skull's effect in place, players can reach nearly impossible to get to places and much higher altitudes using grenade jumps. Also you can move dead bodies. Status: Confirmed Thunderstorm Level: Cairo Station Directions: In the large room after the armory, you need to use a crouch-jump to get onto a light fixture on the right wall (right of the room when you enter) and then jump from there onto the higher area. There is a series of diagonal beams. Walk up one near to the end of it and use it to duck-jump onto one of the rails. You can fall between the rails, so be careful. Once on the rail, walk down it until you can jump onto the highest platform. Then bash the trashcan. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: All Elites (Except "fixed" variants, e.i. Jet-pack, Spec-Ops), Grunts (Also except fixed variants, like gunner etc.), Jackals (Except snipers), and Brutes become their highest rank. All Covenant Flood forms have shields. All Sentinals are of the gold variety and have shields. Note: Elites will not become Gold Commanders, but Ultra Elites. Bonus:Thunderstorm on Normal ''' This glitch is really easy to perform. Just star Cairo Station on Legendary, get to the Skull, then save, quit, and switch to another profile. Now, start Cairo Station on Normal. All the Elites and Grunts are Ultras (Sweet!). This makes gameplay a little harder because they shoot faster, the Grunts throw accurate grenades, and all the Elites have Swords as a secondary weapon, but its still awesome- and it only works once. To try it again, you have to go through the whole process all over again. '''Status: Confirmed Unnamed Skull (aka Whuppopotamus) Level: The Armory Directions: At the beginning of the level, after you power your shields for the first time, the Sarge shows up on an elevator. Wait in the room until the Sarge starts berating you, telling you to get into the elevator. You MUST wait for him to say "Would it help if I said please?" Once he says this, get in the elevator, and go down to the tram. Get on the tram, and face towards the INSIDE of the building. Press up against the glass doors towards the inside of the building. You should hold X down, and you should pick up the skull. It's on a stack of green crates, near the end of the tram ride. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: Enemies have a much better idea of where you are (even with camo), and will come straight for you rather than your allies. Status: Confirmed. Trivia *The file in the H2 code nicknames the Unnamed skull 'whuppopotamus', although no name for the skull appears in-game. *The skulls were actually created to make the game harder and/or more fun varying. Campaign Order #'The Heretic': N/A #'The Armory': Unnamed Skull #'Cairo Station': Thunderstorm #'Outskirts': Blind & I Would Have Been Your Daddy #'Metropolis': Catch #'The Arbiter': Grunt Birthday Party #'The Oracle': Famine #'Delta Halo': Envy #'Regret': Assassins #'Sacred Icon': Mythic #'Quarantine Zone': Sputnik #'Gravemind': Anger #'Uprising': Ghost #'High Charity': Iron #'The Great Journey': Black Eye Sources External links * High Impact Halo – Site devoted to Halo stunts Skulls Skulls